Where Did It Go?
by clt7brdgfrth
Summary: Set in BTHalloween, Logan is losing body parts and Carlos is immune to pain. James and Kendall play bit parts but really help out in the end. Written for gleechild. Hope you all enjoy, because I can't believe I wrote this, but no regrets.


"NO LIGHTNING BAD DOG!" Some Halloween this was turning out to be. Kendall was turning into a werewolf in front of his normal girlfriend. James was being hunted by a hunter, after failing to seduce her. Carlos was, well he's FrankenCarlos; nuff said, and zombie Logan was losing his body parts while Lightning ran off with them. This night could not get any worse.

As he sat, as much as just a head can, in the lobby talking to Rightie, James came up and they were finally able to go see if Dr. Roqcuenstein could turn them normal.

"_It's gonna be a big big big big big big night. Night."_

The party was a complete success. Griffin was happy-ish, the boys were normal and now (POOF). "Oh great, we're monsters again" said Logan as he banged his head on his fist.

"Logan look sexy though" Carlos grunted. Logan just looked down and felt like blushing, as much as a zombie with no blood or body heat could.

"AAAHHH!" James took off screaming. Kendall was being petted and made into a lap dog by Jo while Mama Knight and Katie zapped in some awesome cake. "Yep" Logan thought. "Party's over."

Walking back to the Palm Woods was enjoyable. The full moon had a calming effect on Logan as he gazed up and let his mind wander.

"_Logan look sexy though" "Logan look sexy" "Logan sexy" "sexy, sexy, sexy"_ just kept playing over in his head and he couldn't decide if he liked this or loved this. FrankenCarlos was his best friend. They had done everything together. From playing hockey in a mausoleum to stealing Katie's wand and framing James to see her turn him into a horny toad. Logan and Carlos were always by the other's side, the friendship never falling. Secrets were never kept from one another, except the biggie. Zombie Logan was gay. He wasn't your typical "oh my gosh BOYS BOYS BOYS" gay. He was the "I like them strong, green, and limited on vocabulary" gay. Carlos never showed any signs of homophobia, but he had the hardest time keeping things to himself, the lovable oaf. Logan was scared that the homophobes of Los Angeles and the press trying to spin it badly on BTR.

"Here I am, all alone, in this way to cheaply decorated lobby" the short zombie thought. "Where is Carlos?" It couldn't have been more than a second when the green lug stumbled into Logan's eyesight. "Logan frowning." "Carlos don't like" as the hybrid of random body parts turned sad and knelt, as much as he could, in front of Logan. On the verge of tears, Carlos put his hand on Logan's cheek and enjoyed Logan's cool temperature. Logan looked at Carlos and knew, right at that moment, he needed Carlos as his everything. Leaning forward just slightly and puckering his lips, Logan hoped and prayed he was right as he kept leaning towards Carlos's lips.

Lightning jumped onto Logan's lap, ripped off Rightie, and took off towards the classroom. Logan groaned and yelled, completely ruining the moment, and took off after Lightning. "Maybe Logan don't want Carlos," the sad creature said.

"No, I know he wants you, Carlos" James said as he approached Carlos. "I hear Kendall and him talking about all the time."

"But Logan ran when Carlos try to kiss" Carlos pouted sadly.

"Then take out the damn dog and get your Zombie!"

"Thanks, James." "James good to Carlos" said, beaming.

"No prob…" "JAMES GET BACK HERE" Muffy yelled throwing a cross in James' direction. James screamed and ran off, Muffy hot on his tail. Carlos smiled and started after Logan and Lightning.

"Lightning, do not do that again!" Logan yelled as loud as he could, throwing an eraser at the dog. Once Rightie was attached, Logan turned to go back to Carlos when he saw his green best friend slowing creeping towards him. "Logan like Carlos." Logan knew it was a statement and felt his smile grow ten times in size seeing Carlos smile too. "Logan like Carlos a lot" the spiky haired zombie said.

"Carlos show Logan how much Carlos like Logan?"

Never would he admit this, but Logan squealed and giggled like a fourteen year-old girl as he nodded and lead Carlos to 2J.

Finally reaching their apartment, Logan and Carlos entered quietly. Once the door was closed, Carlos threw Logan against it to kiss him passionately, showing how much love and devotion he had for the cute zombie. Logan returned the kiss, wanting Carlos to know his love is just as strong.

"Ahem." Carlos and Logan went wide-eyed and stared at the couch. James and Kendall just looked at them, smirking with "I told you so" written all over their faces.

"Oh shut up", Logan screamed, grabbing Carlos and taking them into James and Carlos' room. "WE'RE DOING IT ON YOUR BED JAMES!"

And he wasn't kidding. Carlos was lying on his back, breath out of control, watching Logan take off his clothes. Once he was done, Logan, fully hard and fully naked, jumped on top of Carlos. Carlos, being as strong and firm as he was, just beamed grabbing Logan by his hips and leaning up to kiss his new lover. Logan started on Carlos' clothes, wanting him as fast as possible. Once naked, Logan stopped breathing. Carlos fully naked was a great sight and one he needed more of in his life. Carlos brought him back to reality by sucking on his pulse point, trying to bruise him (unsuccessfully). Logan pushed Carlos back onto the pillow and kissed all down his chest. Once reaching Carlos' impressive dick, Logan wasted no time and took all of Carlos into his mouth, ever so thankful his joints were loose enough to take that much at once. The big green once Latino grunted and moaned in pleasure, voice decimals louder than anything in the entire hotel. Of course, this turned Logan on even more and he bobbed his head more and more sucking with all of his strength. "Logan, Carlos gonna LOGAN!"

Carlos cumming was not only the greatest things Logan ever heard, but also the best thing he has ever tasted. Pulling off with an audible pop, Logan crawled up Carlos' chest and gave him a bruise-inducing kiss. This kiss was so hot, Carlos became hard again just like that. Logan was about to stick his fingers in his mouth to wet them when Carlos reached under James' pillow and handed Logan a nearly empty bottle of Astro Glide. Giving Carlos a confused look, Logan was about to ask when Carlos said, "James complained about chaffing, Carlos give James lube."

"Aren't you just a great friend?" Logan asked between chuckles. Hearing Logan laugh was the sound Carlos could never get tired off.

Remembering the task at hand, Logan poured the lube on his fingers, nice and thick, and lowered himself to Carlos' awaiting booty. With Lefty, Logan bent Carlos' legs over and spread his cheeks. Once situated, Logan smoothly and slowly entered his pointer finger in Carlos, sighing with pleasure at the wonderful heat. Carlos also sighed in pleasure, completely relaxed, loving Logan's touch. Logan shifted and thrust his finger in and out, amazed at how Carlos was opening up so quickly. In fact, Logan pulled out and quickly added his middle finger. Carlos arched his back and groaned, the pleasure so enticing. Logan, enjoying way too much, rapidly thrust his fingers, wanted more sounds from Carlos. "Logan, need dick now." Carlos begged. "GET INSIDE CARLOS", he bellowed as Logan found his prostate. Getting the lube with Lefty, Logan slicked his dick up and pulled his fingers out. Right as Carlos was about to whine at the loss, Logan pressed the tip of his dick at Carlos' entrance and smoothly invaded the stretched ass. Carlos' eyes rolled back into his head as he pushed himself down onto Logan. Logan lost all control and slammed the rest of the way in. Carlos adjusted so well and had a great idea. Using his arms as a wedge, he rolled Logan and himself so Logan was on his back. Carlos, loving this full feeling, immediately starting bouncing up and down and up and down. Logan was in Heaven. Never in his life had he had this much pleasure, this much joy, and it was all thanks to his best friend. Finally getting his brain to click, Logan grabbed Carlos' hips and began thrusting up, meeting Carlos every time he bounced down. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Carlos began bouncing even faster once Logan started hitting his sweet spot. "Logan, Carlos close."

"I know baby. Me too." Grabbing a hold of Carlos' dick with both hands, because it would be tighter for the helmet head, Logan jacked him off as fast as he could.

"CARLOS"

"LOGAN" were screamed as they came simultaneously. The pleasure rippling through them wave after wave. Once milked dry, they just collapsed; Carlos on top of Logan, Logan melting into the sheets of James' bed. Both were so exhausted and overcome, neither heard the rip. Logan noticed, however, the pleasure not as strong far too quickly. Trying to maneuver around Carlos was proving to be difficult so he asked him to get off. Carlos raised himself off and fell to Logan's side, wanting to sleep. He jolted awake, however, when Logan let out a hair-raising scream of terror. Carlos looked at Logan's face, saw the boy zombie was looking down, and followed his line of sight. The franken creature's eyes nearly flew out of his socket when he saw Logan's pelvis; without a penis. Carlos yelled too and both started panicking, becoming hysterical. "Where's my penis, where's my penis, where's my penis", was the only thing Logan could say, over and over again. Carlos sat up and immediately felt something in this lower half. He turned his head and screamed seeing Logan's shaft still in his ass. "LOGAN, PENIS IN CARLOS' ASS STILL!" Logan cried out again when he heard this and saw his penis still fully sheathed in Carlos' hole. The two were crying and screaming so loud Kendall and James ran in, wanting to know what the hell was going on. James saw Carlos with a ripped off dick in his ass, Kendall saw Logan lying on the bed, skin on his pelvis torn where a penis should be.

"HELP US" Logan and Carlos shouted, tears streaming down, utterly hysterical and scared. Kendall went over to Logan and James went to Carlos. Both respectively pulled the other into a deep hug, comforting their two distraught best friends. Once Logan and Carlos were calmer, James said, "Ok. Carlos I'm going to reach down and try to pull Logan's dick out." Carlos just nodded, laying down, and threw his legs up. "_Oh my gosh, this is so weird" _James thought. "_Pulling Logan's dick out of Carlos' ass." "I need whiskey and tequila after this."_

James used his vampire speed to pull it out. Carlos didn't even flinch once the dick was out, being easily immune to pain.

Kendall took the penis from James and turned to Logan. "Ok Logan." "I'm going to put your dick on your pelvis." "Will it reattach?"

"You have to turn it and make sure all the blood vessels and tissues align just right" Logan said, tears still pouring. Kendall nodded and began pushing Logan's penis back onto his crotch. Logan started breathing hard, feeling his penis being reattached, pleasure shooting across his body again.

POP! "Oh my gosh, it's back on!" Logan joyfully exclaimed. "Thank you Kendall" as he hugged the teen wolf. Hugging James, Logan said, "Thank you James."

"Ok, we're gonna go now" James began. "Seeing as how, I touched both Carlos' ass and Logan's dick, both of you are still naked, and this is way too creepy." Kendall nodded in agreement but before he could leave the room, Logan said, "KENDALL! WAIT."

Kendall turned around to see Logan running up to him. Logan whispered in his ear a plan and Kendall nodded, left the room and went to his mother's bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, both Kendall and Logan emerged from the kitchen bathroom, Logan still naked but smiling as he ran into his now boyfriend's arms.

"What Kendall and Logan do" Carlos asked.  
>"Kendall sewed my penis so it won't break off anymore, so you and I can go hard and fast without worry" Logan stated as he began kissing all over Carlos' neck.<p>

"GET A ROOM!" Kendall and James yelled out at the same time.

"I agree" Logan said. "Come on Carlos. Let's fuck on Kendall's bed this time. Oh and James, you're out of lube." Logan yelled as he and Carlos ran off.


End file.
